


It's so Wrong, but It Feels so Right

by maghella



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghella/pseuds/maghella
Summary: Jill soothes Claire.





	It's so Wrong, but It Feels so Right

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being much longer than i originally planned.
> 
> sometimes coming up with a fic title is harder than the writing it...

Jill knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. Fuck it all. It had been so long since she'd gotten any action outside of work. 

Claire was squirming under her touch, holding her clenched fist over her mouth trying to stifle the noises she was making. Jill would have preferred if the younger woman was letting the moans and whines fall from her lips, but she knew it was too risky. 

She continued working her fingers inside of her partner's younger sister, scissoring them and spreading her cunt. Jill added another finger and Claire whimpered. She was close. 

Jill had always thought Claire was attractive. She was a young and perky college student who seemed to wear nothing but hot pants and leather, making her exactly the kind of woman Jill was into. She had always admired Claire from afar until the young woman had approached her and asked about Chris. Claire had ended up breaking down into tears, worried sick about her older brother. He hardly went home anymore - he had been assigned a special case that required lots of dedication and time. Not wanting anyone to see the younger Redfield in the disheveled state she was in, Jill had guided her to the bathroom. And that was how Jill Valentine had ended up with her fingers up Claire Redfield's pussy. 

Jill quickened her pace, wanting to help Claire achieve orgasm as soon as possible. There were many factors that required this - someone might come looking for them, someone might notice her gone from her post or someone might simply just need to use the restroom. 

Claire's pussy was squeezing around Jill's slender fingers. She was doing her best to conceal her pleasure, but a few moans still slipped out causing Jill to smirk into the back of the girl's shoulder. She began making a come hither motion with her fingers and snaked her hand around Claire's hip to tease her clit, the sensation almost making her lose her balance. Jill steadied her. 

“Are you going to come, Claire?” she whispered into the redhead's ear. 

“ _Mhmmm_ ,” Claire all but whimpered. 

Jill sped up her fingers, slamming them in and out of the Redfield's cunt at a punishing speed. Claire threw her head back, resting it on Jill's shoulder. Jill stopped rubbing Claire's clit, only to pinch it causing the girl to nearly scream in pleasure. 

“Shhh, Claire,” Jill whispered, releasing her clit from its hold and resuming massaging it. Claire mewled.

Jill slowed her fingers, moving them in and out at a mediocre pace. However, she sped up her assault on Claire's sweet spot. The girl grinded her pussy into Jill's fingers, craving the touch. Craving her release.

“Are you gonna come for me now, honey? Are you close?” Jill purred.

“ _So closeeee_ ,” Claire squealed. 

“Let go, baby.” 

And Claire did. Jill clamped her hand over Claire's, hoping to further stifle her cry of release. It helped some, but the redhead's shrill scream of pleasure echoed through the bathroom. _And probably into the hall_ , Jill thought begrudgingly. Hopefully no one had heard. 

Claire's knees buckled and Jill grabbed her, making sure she was gently placed on the floor and didn't fall. Claire's pussy clamped around Jill's long fingers. Jill helped milk her through her orgasm, cooing praise in her ear the whole time. When she had finally come down, Claire turned around to face the other woman. She had a bit of mascara streaking down her face.

“O-oh my god,” she panted. Jill smirked and cupped Claire's face.

“You were so good,” Jill said, pressing her lips to Claire's. 

Claire leaned into the kiss, letting Jill dominate it. Jill's tongue invaded her mouth, licking all around. It made Claire dizzier than she already was. She was so naughty letting her brother's partner fingerfuck her to tears. She felt Jill pull away and moaned at the loss of contact.

“Don't tell Chris about this?” Jill had a look on her face that made Claire know that the woman knew Claire would say nothing. 

Claire nodded, confirming she wouldn't. Jill reached into her pocket, pulling out a pad of paper and pen. She scribbled something down and handed it to Claire. 

“My number. If you ever wanna play again,” Jill laughed, standing up. 

She started toward the bathroom stall door and before unlocking it looked back. “I gotta get back to work. You should tidy yourself up first. You kinda have a ‘I just had sex’ look to you right now - dazed, mascara streaks, breathless. Plenty of people saw me take you to the bathroom. Wouldn't want them to know what we just did,” she said, offering a smile and tucking a stray lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

Claire nodded again. The woman opened the stall and walked out. Claire heard the bathroom door open and slam shut. She was left panting with her short-shorts around her ankles and an uncomfortable amount of wetness coating her inner thighs. 

She stood up slowly, using the grab bar on the wall to steady her. She grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned herself up. She pulled up her short-shorts and shoved the paper Jill had given her in her pocket. She went to look in the mirror. 

Jill was right. She did look like she just had sex. Mascara tears streaked her face and she looked even more unkempt than when she had entered the police station. Her cheeks also had a rosy tint to them. Claire turned on the tap, letting the cool water run over her hands. She leaned down and brought them up to her face, cleaning away her streaked makeup. 

She raised her gaze to the mirror and saw she had gotten most of it off. She used a paper towel to remove the rest. She redid her ponytail. Now she looked presentable. She started toward the door, wanting to get out of the building as soon as possible. 

She walked down the hallway as fast as she could without seeming suspicious. A few people recognized her and waved. She waved absentmindedly back. 

Once she reached the main hallway, she sped up not caring anymore. She was almost was at the door when she heard the lady at the front desk giggle behind her.

“Got a hot date, Claire?” she teased. Claire felt herself tense up.

She forced herself to slowly turn around and smile at the woman. “Oh, wouldn't you know,” she responded, hoping she didn't sound strained. 

Apparently she didn't because the secretary smiled and waved. “Have a nice day, Claire.” 

Claire waved back and then raced out the door. When she reached her motorcycle, she plopped down. She instantly regretted the decision because she felt a slight pain spread through her core. It wasn't like after being fucked, but it made her feel sore nonetheless. Jill had been rather rough with her. 

She pulled the paper out of her pocket. She stared at the scrawl of numbers. She repeated them to herself over and over before noticing the tiny lettering at the bottom. 

_I'm free Friday. Call me. Maybe I'll even go down on you._

Claire felt her cheeks heat up. She shoved it back in her pocket. This was so wrong and she knew it. 

_But if Chris didn't find out…_

Claire turned the key in the ignition and kicked up the bike stand. She used her feet to back herself up, put her boot-clad feet on the footpegs and tapped the gas. She drove out of the parking lot, her mind reviewing what had just happened. 

Chris's partner, Jill Valentine, had given her an orgasm in the police station bathroom. She still couldn't believe it had happened. It had felt so good. She didn't know fingering could feel so good. All the guys who had done it had been clumsy, so she had to fake it. _But this_. This had been real.

When she got back home, she parked her bike and ran inside. She flung herself on the couch and thought about Jill's note. The thought of the woman between her legs make her rub her thighs together. She didn't know if she'd call. Maybe she would. Maybe she wouldn't. 

She had three days, considering it was Tuesday. 

“God, what am I gonna do?” she asked aloud, not actually talking to someone. She pressed her face into the pillow. She couldn't stop thinking about it. 

_Was it really that wrong?_ she pondered. It would be awkward if anyone found out for sure, but it wasn't...wrong per say. 

Claire pushed herself up into a sitting position and decided she'd call Jill on Friday. She only had 3 days to wait. 72 hours. 4320 minutes. 

“God!” she cried, covering her face with her palms in frustration. 

She could hardly wait till Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave me prompts in the comments or on my [ask](https://ask.fm/mvghella). i will do most of them ^~^


End file.
